Playing With Fire
by Sustain
Summary: Took my team and my Rival's and had a head to head. Results were better than anticipated. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Very Game Related, I hope you enjoy.

Playing with Fire.

The war seemed at a stale mate more than anything as of late. One side holds an advantage for a while then the power shifts as more troops show up to counter the onslaught. Two minor teams tended to collide quite often, though some were sure it was Soundwave's ties to his not Autobot Cassette Payne that cause it, unknown to a lot of Transformers, that was far from the truth. The Cassetticons and their leader Thundertron could care less for the little Payne, than any other Autobot they came across. Soundwave had release him from any attachments he had held with him when Payne left him. It was sheer coincidence that Payne be added to Viper's team Apocalypse's minions whom just happened to have Gemini on it. That was the key, Viper had trusted Gemini and to gain that trust Gemini had laid his function cycle on the line for the commander on many of occasions.

Here and now, it didn't matter. Soundwave had managed to manipulate the dark side of Gemini to bend to his will and report to the treacherous Decepticon on a regular basis. Viper had received orders to find the primary Decepticon communicator and terminate his entire team. Word had leaked out that Thundertron had been confirmed Megatron's brother, and if he managed to gain any power the two of them together would be impossible to stop. Ultra Magnus' experiences had led them to a small dark sector near a planet called Daraknus; the Autobot knew it was naturally hidden from most sensors, but knowing its co-ordinance helped. The shuttlecraft neared orbit around the clouded planet. It was dangerous, the entire Decepticon Shadow Alliance resided here and detection would result in a lost mission as well as termination of sparks. Having been there once before Road Rage knew the same effects that hid the planet from their sensors, also masked the shuttle from the 'Con's sensors. The window was small, and haste was needed, as periodic high powered sensor sweeps were sent through the haze and the sooner they could get to the surface the better.

Soundwave had set up a small energon production plant near a river that he tended to; it was only a short distance from the main base thus not needing to be heavily guarded. The Sonic boom that resulted from a shuttle entering the atmosphere couldn't be helped, but it wasn't scheduled. The communications officer identified the direction to which it came and contacted Thundertron. Of course the last meeting that Soundwave had with Gemini, the information was explained that the small Autobot group and planned such a mission. Out of habit of manipulating Thundertron, Soundwave kept the information to himself till there was proof. It was true, someone had found the records of Thundertron and it was out that he had a relation to Megatron, very much to Megatron's disapproval. Megatron had not taken the news lightly. Thundertron was left in the throne room a smoking heap, which was hardly identifiable. Still that had been some time ago and the team leader needed something to unleash his anger, this little Autobot team would be perfect, with a quick communication with the other members of the team they set in the direction of the sound to engage the Autobots.

In the next few days we will choose missions and send out our TFs against each other. The out come will decide how this comes out. Will the Cassetticons win and keep the DSA from enemy penetration? Or will the invading Autobots of Apocalypse's Minions get past them and learn DSA's most hidden secrets? Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

First Battle.

The terrain on Daraknus was thick with swamp in most areas, trees grew close together as well as hundreds of feet tall and murky water came to the knees of most transformers. Thundertron only scowled at the tree line as the came to a halt before it. The paneling on his chest opened to reveal his twin cannons as he prepared to clear a way. Soundwave intervened and only shook his head, he pointed in several directions while indicating who should take which with in internal communication. The team separated as Thundertron took Soundwave wrist and pushed it off angrily, then tore in to the brush. His sensors on full he only waited a few moments before beginning to clear the brush his way.

The Autobot shuttlecraft landed in a small clearing, the intent was to hide in the planets natural camouflage. Viper had the team exit and wait, then after scanning what they could found Decepticon signatures coming from multiple directions.

"Gemini, the nearest signature is here, go check it out." The team leader spoke softly. Gemini nodded then started to make his way though the foliage. He stopped coldly hearing the discharge of weapons. Then took cover behind a fallen tree trunk. His sensors on, he waited.

Thundertron let out another blast; the whole planet annoyed him he would have rather stayed in space. The path blew through a section only a few meters from Gemini. Using the recharge time as a shield Gemini came out.

"Stop! I am here to claim your chassis." Gemini readied his weapon and aimed. "Our mission is to kill you."

"I don't care what your mission is, you are in my territory Autobot and I shall not let you have it." The Cassetticon commander transformed and shot the Autobot. (02:49 Thundertron transforms into a Battle Station and strafes Gemini. Gemini is slightly damaged (80 power remaining).)

The shots landed but were minimal for the time being. He ducked back behind the tree, and then jumped out lashing at Thundertron. (02:59 Gemini hits Thundertron with a Battle Blades. Thundertron is damaged (44 power remaining).) Not wanting to let the Decepticon recover Gemini took a few shots trying to knock him down. (03:24Gemini transforms into an Airplane and strafes Thundertron. Gemini strafes Thundertron. Thundertron is severely injured (12 power remaining). Thundertron is severely damaged (6 power remaining).) Thundertron was unable to compensate as the barrage of hot plasma ate at his armor. His view was blocked by an oncoming shadow and then there was no view at all. (04:37Gemini hits Thundertron with a Battle Blades. Thundertron has gone into stasis lock!) Gemini called back to Viper, informing him that the other Cassetticons were in the area.

Gemini Takes Thundertron Prisoner. Minions 1

Second battle

"Viper, I am going to head for the small clearing, I want to try to get some better readings." Brimstone said.

"Good idea. Everyone else start for the rendezvous point and be careful." Viper was the first to lead off, in search of Gemini.

Sythonic came to a small opening. This wasn't exactly his cup of Tea, but it allowed him to get out. Something seemed too quite, there was no sound like only a few steps back. He turned to look when from his left a streak passed him (01:29 Brimstone misses Sythonic with a Energon Crossbow.) The Cassette player caught his bearings as he failed to dodge a hit. (01:44Brimstone punches Sythonic. Sythonic is severely injured (30 power remaining).) He stepped back and pulled his own weapon. (02:05 Sythonic hits Brimstone with a Battle Blades. Brimstone is severely injured (28 power remaining).) But the Autobot didn't fall, he was mad he raised again and this time leveled the Autobot. (02:17 Sythonic hits Brimstone with a Battle Blades. Brimstone has gone into stasis lock!) He opened a private channel to Soundwave informing him of who he had found.

Sythonic locks Brimstone Cassetticons 1 Minions 1

Gemini and Brimstone, belong to Traxs THANKS! Thundertron and Sythonic are mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Payne wasn't looking forward to this; really he had relations to some of the most dangerous Decepticons around. He didn't want to face them like this, though the thought of catching Rumble or Frenzy alone made the thought better. His revenge would be sweet. That was until he was picked up. Syphonic held the little Ex-'con in her hand and gave him a look over.

"You've changed." She stated.

"I wanted to cut all my ties. I didn't want to look like _them_." he scoffed.

"Is that what you really want? Help these foul creatures risk their lives for species that aren't worth the effort?" She looked at him with disgust

"I would take them over your soiled nephews any day." He kicked open her hand and fell to the ground.

"Fine so be it."

Payne struck first showing of his new alt mode. (01:55 Payne transforms into a Construction Vehicle and rams Syphonic. Syphonic is injured (65 power remaining).) His small stature only stemmed to irritate Syphonic as she took her turn. (02:08 Syphonic transforms into a Weapon and strafes Payne. Syphonic strafes Payne. Payne is damaged (33 power remaining). Payne is severely injured (20 power remaining). ) Her Decepticon spark wanted to hate the little bot, but knew there was an attachment how little it was. She hit the little bot again (03:06 Syphonic transforms into a Weapon and strafes Payne. Payne has gone into stasis lock!) Then picked up and carried the small Autobot with her. She knew Soundwave would want to know what he had done. 

Syphonic locks Payne

Minions 1 Cassetticons 2

Else where in the thick of the swamp

Squal ducked and weaved through the bush as he followed his sensors. The little blip that he was looking for was Decepticon in nature, but seemed smaller than he was used to. He decided it was one of Soundwave's Casetticons, which one he couldn't be sure until he had a visual confirmation. He scanned the treetops, then the swamp floor. Finally here heard the tale tail sound of small engines, it came from behind; the notorious Laserbeak knocked him down to the ground. (02:06Laserbeak punches Squal. Squal is injured (51 power remaining).) Not wanting to let the Autobot up to hurt his small frame Laserbeak took action again. (02:34 Laserbeak hits Squal with a Battle Blades. Squal has gone into stasis lock!) Laserbeak flew off to find another target.

3-1 Cassettes.   
Laserbeak Locks Squal

Payne and Squal Belong to Traxs THANKS! Syphonic is mine, and Laserbeak still belongs to Tak/has.


	4. Chapter 4

Sustain had some trouble, she kept near the edge of the swamp not wanting to enter the water that carried such a stench. Only problem was that she had deviated from her particular assigned route. She didn't really mind after all her motorcycle mode would be near useless in the water. Off to her left though was laser fire, having only been on the team a fairly short time she had come to recognize Thundertron's angry blasts, this was a little different. She set out to find out what was going on, only to find Thundertron's smoking chassis stasis locked.

Her smaller size would not permit her to carry him to safety. She opened her comlink when he attacked. (00:59 Gemini misses Sustain with a Battle Blades.) She dodged just barely. Gemini came around again as she watched him prepare to take another hit at her. (03:25 Gemini misses Sustain with a Battle Blades.) It was easy to dodge this time.

Rather than take the time to reset for another strike Gemini just turned and let one rip. (03:51 Gemini attacks Sustain with a Battle Blades. Sustain transforms into a Motorcycle and avoids the attack!) Sustain Transformed speeding way her smaller form aiding her. She sped back to him transforming back to her robot mode and preparing her own attack. (04:54Sustain kicks Gemini. Gemini is damaged (32 power remaining).) Gemini didn't have the time for this he grabbed and held the Decepticon. (05:38 Gemini punches Sustain. Sustain has gone into stasis lock!) He attacked at point blank range then let her fall to the floor. His objective was Thundertron; he needed to get him back to the ship.

3-2 Cassetticons.

Gemini takes Sustain.   
Gemini 2.

Gemini didn't feel like fooling around any longer, he knew that there was another Decepticon following Sustain. Star Raider usually followed her they seemed just to do that without reason, maybe it was a femcon thing he wasn't sure. (00:33 Star Raider transforms into a Jet and strafes Gemini. Gemini is slightly damaged (93 power remaining).) He hadn't heard her coming though. It was easy enough to maneuver so he did allowing him a good shot at her. ( 01:42 Gemini transforms into a Airplane and strafes Star Raider. Star Raider is damaged (32 power remaining). ) His aim better than hers the shots did more damage than she had thought. She landed and tried to gain her ground but Gemini only came at her again. 03:23Gemini hits Star Raider with a Battle Blades. Star Raider has gone into stasis lock!) Gemini picked up the Cassetticon commander and started for the ship hoping that his team would mange to keep the other Cassetticon members busy.

3-3. Score.  
Gemini takes Star Raider.  
Gemini 3.

Gemini is the creation of Traxs THANKS! Sustain and Star Raider are mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignoring the laser fire coming from the direction Thundertron took Soundwave walked through the trees, he knew that it wouldn't have mattered if he had attempted to quiet Thundertron. Instead he stayed on course for the space shuttle, disabling the shuttle would give them the advantage regardless of what condition Thundertron was in. He walked quickly, it was certain that someone would be left behind to guard the ship, finding out who would give him advantage.

Inside the ship Fastbite wasn't going to be taken by surprise, he watched the sensors intently as targets slowly started making their way to him. One was quite close he decided to go out and ambush the Decepticon that was coming. He watched in a patch of brush as Soundwave approached, taken by surprise that this notorious Decepticon was so bold as to strut right up to his ship he jumped out and attempted an attack. (00:40 Fastbite misses Soundwave with a Battle Blades.) Soundwave took to his weapon and fired. (03:19 Soundwave transforms into a Weapon and strafes Fastbite. Soundwave strafes Fastbite. Fastbite is damaged (43 power remaining). Fastbite is damaged (34 power remaining).) Soundwave was unable to get a target lock and the shots didn't have the impact he had hoped for. Fastbite got a second chance to which Soundwave had no way to counter.( 03:22 Fastbite transforms into a Airplane and strafes Soundwave. Soundwave has gone into stasis lock!).). Fastbite was quite proud of himself. He pulled Soundwave into the ship as a trophy and got back to his post at the sensors.

4-3 Minions.

Fastbite takes Soundwave.

Carrying around the little ex-cassette Syphonic movement, she took a shot and herd them land. (00:18 Syphonic transforms into a Weapon and strafes Sephorath. Syphonic strafes Sephorath. Sephorath is slightly damaged (90 power remaining). Sephorath is slightly damaged (81 power remaining). ) Sephorath came out running he hadn't noticed the Decepticon approaching. He fought back (00:44Sephorath kicks Syphonic. Syphonic is injured (71 power remaining).) landing a hit as he rounded about. She grabbed him but he slid away ( 01:01 Syphonic misses Sephorath.) Her miss allowed him some ground, so he transformed and took a running start. ( 01:05 Sephorath transforms into a Land Animal and rams Syphonic. Syphonic is damaged (43 power remaining).) She was irritated by this Autobot's perseverance, and looked to end it as soon as possible. ( 01:13 Syphonic transforms into a Weapon and strafes Sephorath. Syphonic strafes Sephorath. Syphonic strafes Sephorath. Syphonic strafes Sephorath. Sephorath is injured (60 power remaining). Sephorath is injured (51 power remaining). Sephorath is damaged (46 power remaining). Sephorath is damaged (37 power remaining).) She wasted no time and took him on full force. She had not expected him to be so fast. (01:44 Syphonic attacks Sephorath with a Battle Blades. Sephorath transforms into a Land Animal and avoids the attack! 01:51Sephorath punches Syphonic. Syphonic is damaged (33 power remaining).) Sephorath drew his bow, it was him or her now both were low on energy. ( 02:09 Sephorath misses Syphonic with a Energon Crossbow. 02:11Syphonic transforms into a Weapon and strafes Sephorath. Sephorath has gone into stasis lock!) Syphonic took a moment to cool her taxed systems then picked Payne back up, hopefully she would have some time to recover before running in to another one of Apocalypse's Minions.

4-4 Score.

Syphonic takes Sephorath  
Syphonic 2.

Fastbite and Sephorath Belong to Traxs THANKS! Syphonic is mine. Soundwave is still Has/Tak.


	6. Chapter 6

Flying through Buzzsaw found Gemini carrying Thundertron, before he could get a shot off Gemini dropped his load and leapt at the smaller bird. (03:03 Gemini hits Buzzsaw with a Battle Blades. Buzzsaw is severely injured (20 power remaining).) Buzzsaw pushed his thrusters to get away. Gemini lurched again but Buzzsaw powered away. ( 04:32Gemini misses Buzzsaw with a Battle Blades.) Buzzsaw put his speed into it and aimed at the standing Autobot. ( 04:42 Buzzsaw hits Gemini with a Battle Blades. Gemini is injured (60 power remaining).) The little condor attempted another shot but didn't have the strength. ( 04:49 Buzzsaw misses Gemini.) this only gave Gemini time to get a target lock. (05:05Gemini hits Buzzsaw with a Battle Blades. Buzzsaw has gone into stasis lock!) Sending the little cassette to the ground smoking.

5-4 Minions.

Gemini takes Buzzsaw  
Gemini 4.

Quietly Ravage stalked, pausing now and this to sniff the air. He was close; his pray was just behind the tree line. Suddenly his hiding spot was set a blaze fire came from everywhere. (00:39Peacemaker transforms into a Airplane and strafes Ravage. Ravage is slightly damaged (78 power remaining).) Ravage took to the run passing the Autobot, and then turning on him before Peacemaker had a chance. ( 03:49 Ravage hits Peacemaker with a Battle Blades. Peacemaker has gone into stasis lock!)

5-5 score

Ravage takes Peacemaker.

Still hurting form her last encounter Syphonic crossed paths with Fastbite at the Autobots space shuttle. She let him have her sting attempting to lay him out before he could get a shot off. (01:20 Syphonic transforms into a Weapon and strafes Fastbite. Syphonic strafes Fastbite. Fastbite is slightly damaged (89 power remaining). Fastbite is slightly damaged (76 power remaining).) It just wasn't enough Fastbite got to his feet and came back with his own attack. ( 01:50 Fastbite transforms into a Airplane and strafes Syphonic. Syphonic is damaged (35 power remaining).) She wondered a little taking some time to really get a lock then put forth some effort she didn't think she had. ( 02:24 Syphonic transforms into a Weapon and strafes Fastbite. Syphonic strafes Fastbite. Fastbite is injured (72 power remaining). Fastbite is injured (68 power remaining). Fastbite took advantage of the clearing and took his shot at Syphonic.( 03:03 Fastbite hits Syphonic with a Battle Blades. Syphonic has gone into stasis lock!) Fastbite scoffed, it seemed too easy, and then he found Payne in Syphonic's still closed hand. He winced, what ever she had done to him had to have been bad. He took the small 'Bot inside and to the CR chamber.

6-5 Minions.

Fastbite takes Syphonic  
Fastbite 2.

Gemini, Peacemaker, and Fastbite are Traxs THANKS! Syphonic is mine. Buzzsaw, and Ravage are still TAK/HAS


	7. Chapter 7

With the usual cocky attitude Rumble waded through the swamp. He was really listening to some music he had downloaded from Soundwave when he stumbled across Turncoat. He took his shot, only he wasn't ready and didn't really aim. (01:18**Rumble** attacks **Turncoat** with a Battle Blades. **Turncoat** transforms into a **Air Animal** and avoids the attack! The Autobot wasn't impressed with Rumble's lack of tact. (01:24**Turncoat** transforms into a **Air Animal** and strafes R**umble**. **Turncoat** strafes **Rumble**. **Rumble** is slightly damaged (93 power remaining). **Rumble** is slightly damaged (83 power remaining).) A little frustration got to the Cassetticon and he let a second attack rip without much thought. (02:44**Rumble** attacks **Turncoat** with a Battle Blades. **Turncoat** transforms into a **Air Animal** and avoids the attack!) It was easy to target the smaller transformer and Turncoat wasn't about to let him off easy. (03:58**Turncoat** hits **Rumble** with an Energon Crossbow. **Rumble** is damaged (31 power remaining).) Rumble ran he headed for a patch of brush he could duck in too. (05:04**Turncoat** misses **Rumble** with a Energon Crossbow.) The small Decepticon looked out, attempting for once to get a target lock, only Turncoat was there to force him back into hiding. (05:50**Turncoat** misses **Rumble**. 05:57**Turncoat** misses **Rumble**.) Seeing that Rumble wasn't going to come out Turncoat went in. He found the little 'Con and hit him only once. 06:32**Turncoat** hits **Rumble** with a Energon Crossbow. **Rumble** has gone into stasis lock!) He sort of laugh at the troublesome little think as it lay at his feet then walked out looking for his twin.

Turncoat takes Rumble,

7-7 score.

Over confident on his accomplishment Turncoat turned right in to the face of Sythonic. Quickly he took some shots and at such close proximity they landed. (03:23 Turncoat transforms into a Air Animal and strafes Sythonic. Turncoat strafes Sythonic. Sythonic is injured (74 power remaining). Sythonic is injured (71 power remaining).) Taken off guard at Turncoat's ability to get a shot in Sythonic went in for a hit. (04:05 Sythonic attacks Turncoat with a Battle Blades. Turncoat transforms into an Air Animal and avoids the attack!) He silently cursed himself for allowing the mistake. He was mad he wanted revenge for his sister being hurt he took another shot putting all of his energy into it. (04:37 Sythonic transforms into a Weapon and strafes Turncoat. Turncoat has gone into stasis lock!). Sythonic didn't feel satisfied, Soundwave was down, as well as Rumble he didn't like it and wanted the invading Autobots to pay.

Sythonic takes Turncoat.  
7-8 Cassetticons.  
Slowly the dark cat crept around a corner, the Autobot that he knew was there fired. (01:34 Swift misses Ravage with a Battle Blades.) The cat nimbly dodged, and then stalked up from behind. He leapt and dug his blades in as deep as they would sink allowing energon to flow. (02:27 Ravage hits Swift with a Battle Blades. Swift has gone into stasis lock!) Ravage quickly sank back into the shadows. There weren't many Autobots left to stalk, but the hunt was the fun part.

Ravage takes Swift.  
7-9 Cassetticons

Turncoat, and Swift are Traxs THANKS Sythonic is mine Rumble and Ravage are still TAK/HAS


	8. Chapter 8

It was pretty easy to find the next Autobot for Sythonic. He was still angry about everything and determined to make the invaders pay; only he hadn't thought about his own wounds. He attacked Viper on site, hoping to do some major damage. (00:25 Sythonic transforms into a Weapon and strafes Viper. Viper is injured (75 power remaining.) The first shot hadn't done as much damage as he had hoped he tried again be taking a better stance. (02:12 Sythonic transforms into a Weapon and strafes Viper. Viper is severely injured (18 power remaining). It wasn't enough and his power reserves were starting to really get low.

Viper finally had a change to hit back; he took it hoping that the close distance would null his lack of aim. (02:20 Viper hits Sythonic with a Battle Blades. Sythonic is severely injured (29 power remaining).) It did and this time the Decepticon would not escaped his gasp. Syphonic hadn't the power to try again he fell to one knee aiming at what he thought was Viper then was hit again into Stasis. (03:20 Viper hits Sythonic with a Battle Blades. Sythonic has gone into stasis lock!) Viper took to some brush knowing that Frenzy, Laserbeak, Ravage, and Valclaron were still unaccounted for by his last report.

8-9 Cassetticons.  
Viper takes Sythonic.

Ravage had followed Thundertron's sent. He came across Gemini hauling Thundertron's unconscious chassis up across his shoulder. Ravage froze as the Autobot ran past the leafy bush that hid the dark cat. He pounced aiming for the shoulder that was not carrying his current commander. The bush that he hid in betrayed his approach and Gemini managed to duck just enough to let the bounding cat pass over his shoulder. (01:47 Ravage attacks Gemini with a Battle Blades. Gemini transforms into a Airplane and avoids the attack!) Only it caused the Autobot to stumble and fall releasing the Decepticon. He was already damaged and transporting the commander had taken a told on his fuel reserves. He got to his hands and knees looking for the back cat. The crash was loud and the only thing he would remember. Ravage turned on a dime leaping back at Gemini. (02:39 Ravage transforms into a Land Animal and rams Gemini. Gemini has gone into stasis lock!) Ravage sent out on his communication device a Decepticon only beacon, anyone else still in the area would leave their target and aid him.

Ravage takes Gemini, recovering Thundertron.

7-10 Cassetticons.

Viper and Gemini belong to Traxs. THANKS! Sythonic is mine Ravage still belongs to TAK/HAS.


	9. Chapter 9

Viper saw that slowly the remaining Cassetticons were starting to close in on him and his last team mate Road Rage. As much as he hated to do it, he wasn't in Autobot territory and would have to call it off. He hit his communicator.

"Rage, pull out. We've got to get the team to CR, if you can pull some of the downed Cassetticons it could possible give us some information."

"There aren't that many left, we can take them! I don't want to leave here like this. Two of them are pipsqueak cassettes for Primus sake!" He nearly shouted in his comlink. He was following Ravage; something down in the pit of his spark told him that where Ravage had gone he would find their objective.

"Rage." Viper tried to keep his anger in check. "I gave you an order; you don't know them like I do. We have to get our teammates out now or we won't get out at all!" Viper's temper nearly got the best of him as he yelled the last few words. He walked under a tree trunk, finding Rumble's form next to that of Turncoat. He lifted the small form and carefully forced it to transform into its smaller cassette mode, something he had learned from Payne. Viper then hauled up Turncoat's frame and headed back to his ship.

Disgusted Rage honed in on Brimstone's beacon, he was the closest one. Walking through the swamp irritated him farther, as his feet began to feel like they were getting sucked into the brown tinted water. His mind planned revenge. He wanted all the Cassetticons not just stasis locked but painfully deactivated permanently. Sure he would manage to take his team home, sure he would pick up a Cassetticon if he could, though if he thought they didn't need the data he'd extinguish the spark right then and there.

Frenzy slid around the front of the ship, he knew no one was there; he had to place the tracking device. Laserbeak had already told him that the two Autobots were pulling out, and they had Rumble. There was no way he was going to let them take his twin without going after them. He entered the door, and opened the first side panel he found. Cautiously he inserted one of the tracking units Soundwave had given him into the circuits. That done he replaced the panel and headed out to Ravage, he helped his feline brother take their down commander to their base.

Laserbeak had located Sythonic and Syphonic, and had led Valclaron to get them. He was looking for Soundwave himself when he had found them. Once Valclaron had picked them both up and was en route to base, Laserbeak flew back up and set his sensors back on Soundwave heading straight for his location.

Viper headed up the ships ramp and instantly for the small medical area. He had six CR chambers on board so some would have to wait, but it had to be done. He put in Turncoat and closed the chamber door. He looked at the small cassette in his hand, if Rumble's self repair systems brought him back online he knew there would be trouble. He proceeded to the holding cell that had been meant for Thundertron and reworked the grid on the entry to a solid plate; there would be no slipping though the bars for this one.

Finally Road Rage found Brimstone; he lifted his fallen comrade and headed for the next beacon. This one was only around the corner and no ridiculous swamp to stomp through. He found Peacemaker and pulled him along. He knew Viper had to have some sort of plan, he and his team leader had worked together for sometime and even when the great Optimus Prime called retreat Viper was the last to give in. The options started to go through his processor as he walked. He even started questioning which option he would choose over which he thought Viper would prefer.

In no time he was at the ship's entrance with Viper coming out to assist him. Brimstone had already started to come around his light blue optics fluttering in pain.

"I couldn't do it." he whispered.

Viper ignored him lifting him from Road Rage, and taking him to the CR.

"I have Turncoat, and I picked up Rumble too." Viper stated.

Road Rage was still angry at the situation he only let out a grunt as he put Peacemaker into the CR next to Brimstone.

Viper knew Rage wouldn't be happy, but it couldn't be helped. "I'll get Ultra Magnus next." Again Rage grunted then he nodded, his more slender frame was built for speed and wouldn't be able to handle the weight of the larger mech. "Squal and Sephorath should be near one another, and if you see Payne…"

"Yeah yeah alright, I get the picture." Road Rage stomped off in Sephorath's direction. There were trails in the brush that had shown which way each had taken; it only took a little look at the beacon to tell him which path to take.

Near the DSA base, Valclaron was met by Datamatrix whom instantly took Syphonic from him, and headed into the base.

"Who did this?" Data insisted. His question went unanswered. "I demand to know!" he yelled setting his sister into the open CR. A small metallic clink caught his attention. He leaned down into the chamber and picked up Payne. Disgusted he nearly crushed the smaller Autobot in his grasp. Valclaron put his hand on Datamatrix's for arm his optics narrowed to paper think slits, as she shook his head in a negative manor. In return Data glared back at him, and then took off to a holding cell he would let Soundwave decide what would be done with the youngest of Soundwave's children. He tossed the little Autobot into the back of the cell then followed Valclaron back out.

"Where is my bother?" Data asked. Valclaron only shook his head. Data knew something wasn't right when he had noticed Soundwave not at his post. He kept up with the long strides that Valclaron took out into the swamp. Instantly he received incoming transmission from Laserbeak and the coordinates of Soundwave, as well as Star Raider. They passed Frenzy and Ravage to which Valclaron picked up Thundertron and started back to the CR. Coming to Soundwave's chassis Datamatrix could only shook his head. He lifted his brother and headed back to base, though they had a rivalry he hated to see anything happen to him.

Viper took the helm of his ship and prepared to take off. He was exhausted; his energon level though would sustain him till he could make it back to the Earth base. There he would find other members of the Suicide Squad to reorganize his mission and he could recover as well. He was still irritated with the fact of leaving Payne; he wasn't sure what the Decepticons would do to him, his past association with Soundwave in general lead Viper to believe that it might already be too late. He locked in the coordinates and lifted off as Road Rage sat in the co-pilots seat.

"We'll get Payne back" Viper voiced.

"If anything happens to him I'll get the sorry 'Con myself." Road Rage answered slamming his fist into the arm of the chair.

Datamatrix waited as the door opened and Soundwave stepped out of the CR. "What happened?" He demanded again.

"Defense over taken."

"No slag! Rumble taken, Buzzsaw taken, and hey guess what SUSTIAN IS GONE!" He mocked starting to pace he wasn't accustomed to telling his older brother seriously that he messed up. Soundwave looked down and Frenzy who stood next to Data looking desolately at the ground.

Soundwave said nothing and read the report that Data had handed him. Yes he was missing two of his own cassettes, and Sustain. But it indicated that they were after Thundertron, who had not come out of the CR yet. He looked down at Frenzy again. The little cassette perked up.

"I planted it." He said.

Soundwave nodded, and then headed to the communications room and his usual post.

"What?? Come on!! I go out and haul your sorry aft in here and you just take off!?!?" Data followed on his brother's heals.

"Cassettes must be recovered."

"Hell Yeah!"

Soundwave transformed onto the communications console plugging himself in as he did. Datamatrix manned the controls as Soundwave fed he computer he signal to look for.

"Found it!" Data exclaimed as Soundwave transformed again.

Thundertron walked in to the room brooding and heated with anger. "Now it's our turn to strike."

Soundwave nodded and pressed his shoulder button. "Frenzy return." The little 'Con hopped and transform landing within Soundwave.

"I am coming too." Data started to the door.

"No. You're needed here." Soundwave answered. Data scowled.

Thundertron stalked off not waiting for what was left of his team to follow.

Viper exhaled, his ship touched down at the Suicide Squad base. He had radioed a head and members of Phasewing's Warhawks including Phasewing herself were waiting to help get the damaged Autobots to CR.

"What happened?" She asked Viper who still sat at the ship's helm.

Viper only tilted his head in her direction. "It was him and those cassettes, I mean I knew it was going to be rough to start, but Ravage ..." He paused a moment rethinking all that happened. "I underestimated that cat." He twisted the chair so he sat face to face with her. "As planned it was twelve to twelve, Gemini had knocked out a few on his own but that was when that cat came into it. I let it get down to Rage and I and called it off."

Phasewing was surprised it wasn't like Viper to want to call anything off. "Most of your team is healed now. We've traced Payne's signal. The Decepticons most definitely have him."

"I knew I shouldn't have taken him. He insisted though." Viper suddenly sat up. "We did get Rumble, Buzzsaw and Sustain." He got up from his chair and headed to the holding cell.

"Its 'bout time!" Rumble's voice piped up. "I was wonderin' when you lazy 'Bots were gonna get round to rememberin' we 're down here." It was obvious Rumble was in no shape to fight or much else. Still he kept the attitude he was commonly known for.

"Shut up." Viper said calmly. "What will they do with Payne?"

"HA! That little sucka? He ain't worth the effort!" Rumble stood definently despite the energon that flowed from an open wound in his side. Buzzsaw had not regained consciousness, but Sustain sat near the back corner just watching.

"That's enough." Viper walked away. Phasewing stood and looked a while longer, and then caught up.

"What are you going to do with them?" She asked.

"I donno, if we keep them here Soundwave will come looking for them. Windracer is the only one with a place outside of here." He activated his comlink. "Windracer come in."

Windracer's comlink buzzed to life. "Uh yeah, Windracer here."

Viper let it linger a second. "Windracer, I really need a favor." Viper explained the situation then waited for her reply. "Whoa, you think Soundwave is going to head up here? Okay, I'll take them. I'll alert my team to a possible attack as well."

"Good good. As soon as I do some work here Rage and I'll be up there to lend a hand." Viper nodded to Phasewing.

"Understood, we could use a few good bots. Windracer out." She closed the link.

"Rage will like that. I know he wants to get even."

Phasewing nodded. "It's all he's talked about."

"Yeah I figured." The two Autobots walked together heading for the base medical facility.

Windracer contacted. Aquila and told her to prepare for a pick up. Meeting her teammate at the cave mouth Windracer transformed in to her Dragon mode then leapt off the cliff taking flight. A moment later Aquila joined her.

"I've told Raider to prepare a place to put them, I know that Rumble and Buzzsaw can be sneaky little things, we're going to have to watch them suspiciously. Viper also told me that Payne could be with the Decepticons if they come.

The Eagle sighed in acknowledgement. "We don't normally have visitors. It will be different we aren't used to the home field advantage."

"Do not underestimate them what they lack in brute strength they make up in processor cortex." Windracer said.

"And I intend to make them use every single bit of that processor." The large Eagle flapped her wings twice then glided next to Windracer soundlessly.

They flew across the ocean riding the air currents and touched down near the forest line before the Suicide Squads base transforming to there robot modes. Viper and Phasewing were waiting.

In each hand Viper held a cassette, one blue one gold there were in their small Cassette mode blinded by an energy ring. "The rings will keep them in Cassette mode." He said handing them to Windracer. "They won't last long though." He looked to Phase how held a third cassette, a green one, out to Aquila. (currently adding here)

"There is something different about this one." She slid the cassette into Aquila's hand.

"Why?" Windracer asked looking it over.

"I can't be sure." Phasewing took a second to think back to the female cassette's posture. "I don't think she has been caught before. She seemed distant."

Windracer's optic brow rose. "New to battle huh?"

"I know she has some experience, but not with such close contact with us Autobots." Phasewing decided.

"We'll keep a close optic on them all." Aquila added.

"Alright, I have the sensors on here for anything Decepticon, I suspect Soundwave will want them back as soon as he can get them."

"Indeed, I have made preparations." Windracer assured. With that Windracer spread her white wings and floated up in to the air transforming back in to her Dragon mode, Aquila waited a little longer.

"Those Decepticons haven't a clue what they are in for if they come out there." She smiled, then transformed herself and headed back to Hero Stronghold.

Raider stood at the entrance to the holding area making the last adjustments to the holding fields as Windracer and Aquila entered.

"Everything is ready." Raider looked down on them seeing the small cassettes. "Wow, they really are small in that mode."

"Yeah, and I am guessing that Soundwave's mass shift will shrink them even more." Aurora added.

Windracer placed the two cassettes on the floor in the first cell removing the energon bond. She stepped out and back as the two transformed, she activated the energy barrier.

Rumble looked around after getting to his feet. "Whoa? Where are we now?" He came closer to the door and peered out at the Autobots. "Pppffffiitt more Autobots, it ain't gonna matter when the rest of my team gets here." He scoffed again then sat back in the cell, Buzzsaw hopping over to join him.

Aquila set Sustain down and she transformed as well. The Decepticon looked around puzzled then sleeked back against the wall.

"Common, we have to be ready incase the do come to claim them." Windracer lead her crew out and back to the control room.

The small cloaked Decepticon ship neared Earth's orbit. Soundwave calculated the area where the signal came from then, Rumble's signal itself. Somewhere along the lines they had been separated and now the ship didn't matter. He fed the coordinates in and then titled the ship going in to land on a small island. As they approached the island the sensors swept over it. The focal point was a large mountain, though not a volcano, the area was obviously no longer geographically active, on its East side laid a cliff face with a large dark cave opening, where at the bottom there was a number of sharp rough rocks, to the trained operative it was obvious it was used for these with flight capabilities. Down the north side laid a lush green meadow that stopped just short of a fresh water lake fed by a natural spring. The island as a whole looked uninhabited and pristine. It didn't fool Soundwave's sensors the mountain itself was where he had tracked Rumble to and within the structure it was a fully operational Autobot base. There would really be no way to land without setting some sort of alarm off.

Special thanks to Traxs for Road Rage and Viper, as well as to Windracer, for Windracer, Aquila, Aurora, and Raider. Thanks also to Phasewing, for her Phasewing.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'll go. I'll draw their sensors so you can sit the ship down." Star Raider didn't bother to get an answer she opened the side hatch and jumped. Transforming to her jet mode she took off at that mountain.

The alarm sounded as the monitor shown the incoming Decepticon signature. "One lone jet?" Windracer ask really to herself.

"Doesn't seem like much of a threat, just set the auto guns." Feralbrawn looked up to see what was going on.

"I'll go dispatch it." Windracer turned her tail whipping around in annoyance. She made it to the mouth of the cave easily then leapt up as before transforming mid air. She targeted the blue jet and closed in.

Star Raider saw the Dragon coming and avoided the first blast. Though the femcon had sleek lines, as well as a lighter fame than most, she couldn't out maneuver the Dragon that stopped mid air turned her neck and let out another blast of scorching hot fire. (01:03 **Windracer** transforms into an Air Animal and strafes **Star Raider**. **Star Raider** is injured (70 power remaining).) The jet twisted and barrel rolled in a vain attempt to bewilder the more agile Dragon. Windracer would have none of it she waited till she had a clean shot and let loose with a more powerful blaze. (02:43 **Windracer** transforms into a Air Animal and strafes **Star Raider**. **Windracer** strafes **Star Raider**. **Star Raider** is severely damaged (10 power remaining). **Star Raider has gone into stasis lock!**) Smoking the now singed and blackened jet fell careening to the island below crashing into a smoking heap. Windracer hovered gently flapping her wings to stay a flight. Instinct told her there was something else going on. Quickly she set back to base to see what else had happened.

Heroes 1 Cassetticons 0

Windracer draws first blood, taking Star Raider.

Windracer paced in her quarters, she flicked her wings in aggravation as her tail passed from side to side, just missing the desk as she passed. The light through the small cave window shown across her as she passed her gold streaks reflecting the rays onto the walls, not noticing she naturally a wing up clocking the bright sun as she passed the window. The role of leader hadn't come naturally to her, she had been training and learning to perfect it but then fate had a twist and the loss of her other teammates which made command of the team hers and forced weight on her shoulders she thought she wasn't read for. She knew better than to show them her concern over it. Her team needed the leadership support to deal with Soundwave and his team not some shaky unsure protoform. She turned and passed the desk again. So far the Cassetticon team had managed to land on the island, to start with that was surprising the islands own defenses, as well as natural area made it rather rough for most to get in and out. The devious 'Con managed to jam its communications before she could warn Viper too. She passed the desk again this time her tail swiping the corner, with a loud thud it was the usual spot, and soon she would have to replace the desk before the metal leg was so bent it toppled over. _'There were only six of them,'_ Windracer thought while walking, she had reports from Raider, and Raindance as well as she her self forcing 3 into stasis lock, add to that the three she now had in her containment area.

Rumble pouted in the dark cell, watching the big shadow of Stormflash watch the controls of his cell.

"Hey rotor head!" Rumble couldn't conceal his devilish smile as he yelled. His guard not paying attention to the little trouble maker. "Hey! I'm talkin'"

"You don't have any intelligent things to say so zip it." Stormflash only looked up briefly.

Frustrated Rumble sat back and looked at Buzzsaw. He had to try to get out. Instantly he felt stupid, he transformed his arms into the pile drivers most Autobots knew him for. He slowly started then accelerated. Walls started to shake, and the plate energonized door flickered. _Just a little more and we're free!'_ Rumble thought.

Stormflash held the console, trying to stay upright and attempting to compensate for the power fluctuations. "Stop it you little punk!"

The little cassette's smile only widened as he started marching toward the door. The fluctuations became more often and longer. He took another step then jumped head first out. Instantly the door came back on with the stop of the gyrations leaving Buzzsaw still inside.

"You can't escape that easily." Stormflash came running at Rumble, his bow drawn. (00:23 **Stormflash** hits **Rumble** with a Energon Crossbow. **Rumble** is injured (75 power remaining). **Rumble** powered his thrusters and took aim. He wanted out 9 00:28 **Rumble** hits **Stormflash** with a Battle Blades. **Stormflash** is injured (56 power remaining). **Stormflash** took his free hand and hit **Rumble** like swatting a fly. (00:32 **Stormflash** punches **Rumble**. **Rumble** is injured (62 power remaining). Tossed against the wall a few steps away Rumble used his pile drivers again knocking the much larger robot to the ground. He started at a run then jumped his blades drawn aimed at the spark chamber. Stormflash rolled into a crouch his bow ready to fire. (00:52 **Rumble** attacks **Stormflash** with a Battle Blades. **Stormflash** transforms into a Helicopter and avoids the attack! ) The copter took aim carefully at **Rumble**. (01:02 **Stormflash** hits **Rumble** with a Energon Crossbow. **Rumble** is damaged (38 power remaining). Rumble was again knocked into the walk he got up and took off again, this time not taking flight till the last moment. (01:18 **Rumble** hits **Stormflash** with a Battle Blades. **Stormflash** has gone into stasis lock!) Rumble could here more Autobots coming he assured Buzzsaw that he'd get him out then took off to the hall. Out of his cell was one thing, finding his way through the base… much different.

Rumble takes Stormflash

Heroes 1 Cassetticons 1

Windracer and Stormflash belong to Windracer. Star Raider is mine. And Rumble still belongs to HAS/TAK.


	11. Chapter 11

Loud clanging was heard from down the hallway as the alarm screeched, and the barely conscious Stormflash's optics flickered online as he caught sight of Windracer and Aurora as they entered. The two stopped, shocked, looking around at the disheveled room before seeing the large Dauphin mech splayed out face-down on the steel floor.

"Stormflash!" Windracer rushed forward, kneeling down beside him and flipping him onto his back carefully. The purple, blue, and black Transformer gave a slight groan, optics dimming again. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

The mech's systems flashed warnings across his optic sensors about an imminent stasis lock, yet he forced himself to try to speak. "R... Ruh..." 'Flash broke off, hacking weakly.

The dragon femme turned her head over her shoulder, looking at her second, optics bright with worry. "Aurora, he needs help!" She froze, though, once she noticed the confused, bewildered expression the jaguar medic wore.

Following her train of focus, Windy looked across the room slowly, until her own sights settled upon the prison cell. For a moment it didn't register, but when it did, she gasped sharply, slack-jawed and optics wide. _Where was Rumble?!_ The femme then noticed the dents and craters littering the cell floor, and realized what had happened. 

"...H...he got away..." Drawing the Heroes' Commander's attention once again was the weakened Stormflash, who had finally mustered up enough energy to speak. "I... t-tried to stop him... 'M... sorry..."

Windracer's face softened as she shook her head, trying to reassure him. "Don't worry about it Storm, just rest." The new leader did her best to conceal her concern as she heard Stormflash give a groan and relax in her arms, stasis lock finally taking hold. "Aurora - " her tail twitched as she glanced sideways, maintaining composure. It was only a word; but it was enough. The medic disregarded the two remaining cassettes that watched them with silent, eager eyes and knelt down besides the larger vehicle mech, glancing over him with care. 

"Battle blades," Aurora speculated silently, a clawed fingertip running over one of the gashes. "It's not deep though; he'll just need some CR time. I'll call Raider and Wildstrike to help since I know you and I can't haul him down to the infirmary on our own... but now we have a bigger problem on our hands." 

The Heroes' commander stood slowly, looking towards the open entrance with narrowed optics, the twin sapphires blazing a bright ice-blue. Her tail swept back and forth with apprehension. "Yes, we do. I'll alert the others: there's a prisoner on the loose."

"Attention all Heroes, this is Windracer. Be on alert. One of the cassettes managed to escape and is at large. He managed to take down Stormflash with little difficulty. He is armed and dangerous, so use extreme caution."

_'A cassette? Taking down 'Storm? She's got to be kidding...'_ Raindance thought to herself mentally, looking at her wrist-mounted commlink with a raised optic ridge. "No way I'd let a little scraplet like that get the jump on _me_..." 

The ice dragon sighed and stepped out of her quarters, glancing down the corridor warily. Nothing... Sighing, the femme squared her shoulders and took off to the surveilance room silently. 

- - -

"Stupid Autobots," Rumble muttered as he thudded down the wide open hall, his optics darting from door to door frantically. "Needa get outta here before those walking rust buckets find me... Get back to the boss and get the others outta this pithole."

Up ahead, he began to hear something. Footfalls. Not large ones, but light, femmelike ones. At least, that's what he thought. He grinned to himself as he ducked up into the shadows, watching as a turquoise, navy, and silver femme padded in his direction. Rumble smirked again. It seemed as if the femme was going to pass right by the diminutive Decepticon... Until she paused, her bright blue optics scanning the surroundings. Within moments, they fell upon the cassette's hiding spot, and he froze.

"So there you are," she said in a level tone, narrowed sapphire eyes studying the shadow. Raindance turned, facing Rumble full on, claws half extended and ready to strike. "You're kicking up a whole lot of trouble for us, you know."

"Hah!" the scrappy little Decepticon scoffed, hopping from his shadowy hiding spot. His chest seemed to puff with ego, hands on his hips. "Messing around with you Autobots my favorite past-time, but you guys? I know petro-rabbits that put up a better fight! Now get outta my way. I don't wanna smash up a pretty face like yours..."

Raindance's head tilted slightly, listening to the braggart as he boasted. "Oh really? Well - forgive my ... _audacity_ for challenging a fine example of a Decepticon warrior such as yourself, but I'm afraid I can't let you pass."

Rumble eyed her, his chest still puffed somewhat and his confident aire still glaringly apparent. "Listen tootz, I don't wanna rough you up none. If I beat one of your big mech friends, a little gal like you won't stand a chance..." 

"Pardon _me_?" The femme's voice was mocking, bemused, daring him to prove her wrong. She crossed her arms as she then smirked, disbelieving that the little cassette bot had the diodes to talk so tall.

"You heard me, babe. Just let me go, or I'll smash you like I did that useless chopper." Rumble raised his arms, his hands converting to his pile drivers. The mech smirked, waiting for her to submit; only... she didn't.

Raindance gave a soft laugh, her optics blazing with interest. "Oh, I doubt that." And, with a quick shout of the word "Transform!" Rumble found himself staring face-to-muzzle with a slender, blue dragon. The serpentine creature gave an optic-smirk as she watched Rumble's jaw drop, a claw clicking on the ground as her fanned tail swished slowly behind her. "Now I'll say it again, Decepticon. You either return to the cell - or try to get past me."

Rumble slowly edged backwards, Raindance's blue snout following his movement as he did. For a moment, she thought he was going to take her advice and return willingly...

She didn't catch the sly, devious smirk that had slowly slipped across his lips.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

In a dizzying blur of motion, Rumble had swung his piledrivers down and was slamming the corridor at full power. It seemed as if her world was shaking apart at the seams, and Raindance gave a half-yelp, half growl as she dodged a falling chunk of roof paneling. It slammed down where she had been just moments before and threw her to the ground, the sound almost deafening to her audios. 

The ice dragon clambered over the debris as soon as the tremors had ceased, taking note of the retreating backside of the tiny cassette as he cackled to himself smugly. "Nice try dollface! Better luck next time! Ha-hahahahaha!"

Raindance growled in frustration and leapt forward, fangs bared as she charged. Normally the femme was calm, placid, and composed, but that womanizing little cassette was really grinding her gears the wrong way. With a roar, she angled her head back, the nitrogen launchers in the dragon's mouth activating and shooting off a steam of bright white ice. (Raindance transforms into a Monster and strafes Rumble. Rumble is slightly damaged (96 power remaining)) Rumble gave a cry of his own as he felt the nitrogen connect with his right shoulder, the ice turning the armor a pale, matted white and freezing the underlying circuits, musclecables, and fuel lines instantly. With his good arm he turned, slamming the pile driver to the ground one last time and sending more corridor debris down... right on top of Raindance.

The femme unleashed a startled cry as she felt her back legs pinned, pulling desperately against concrete and steel that didn't want to budge. Swearing in a mix of Earthen tongues and Cybertronian, she watched as the damaged cassette disappeared down the hallway for good. His mocking, cocky laughter echoed in her audios afterwards.

Section written By Windracer.


	12. Chapter 12

An alarm suddenly sounded as Aquila waited for Raindance. She glanced over it slightly, too irritated to really pay attention.

"Where is Raindance?" She spoke aloud. Another alarm started to sound finally bringing her full attention to the council as a third alarm went off. She took one of the cameras and zoomed in. "Oh slag." She quickly keyed her communicator. "Aquila to Windracer, we have a problem." 

Windracer sighed heavily, as if there wasn't enough going on. "Windracer here."

"Raindance is late reporting, and looks like the Decepticon Cassetticon commander Thundertron is going to walk right in our front door."

Windracer shook her head, as Raider and Wildstrike finally came to help Stormflash. "Understood. Track down Raindance she might have ran in to Rumble. Try to stall that Decepticon I am on my way to intercept." She closed her communicator and lifted her view to Aurora.

"I'll keep an optic on him." Aurora whispered. Windracer nodded once then got to her feet passing the much larger Raider in a near run. 

Windracer skipped two flights of stairs power flapping her wings to jump up them. She bolted out the door and into the cave that lead out. The sun gleamed off her white wings as she pushed out and away from the cave mouth. She banked around to the left fallowing the rock face to the lower land and interior of the island. The wake of the infiltrating Decepticon was visible and in moments she had located him.

Thundertron turned slowly hearing something approaching from behind. The smaller Autobot Dragon was aimed right at him, he wasn't about to allow her to get a shot off. He headed up and at her. (00:15 Thundertron transforms into a Repair Tank and rams Windracer. Windracer is injured (64 power remaining).) The two fell from the sky in a massive thud. Windracer much faster and lighter had managed to claw her way across Thundertron holding him down as they had hit. She popped up off him opening her wings and landing just a few meters away. The impact riddled Thundertron with sparks of energy that danced across him like lightening. A low sound vibrated out of the crater where the Decepticon commander struggled to get up. Windracer was a little surprised he moved at all. She charged her flamethrowers for high intensity, then let Thundertron have it as he pulled himself up over the crater edge. ( 01:20 **Windracer** transforms into a Air Animal and strafes **Thundertron. Thundertron **is injured (68 power remaining). He held the edge letting his armor endure the flame, his determination holding him there. Windracer back peddled a little seeing the now scorching Decepticon haul himself out of the hole and into the surface in front of her. Windracer flapped her wings in a small gust taking back into the air. Her strikes on him alone wouldn't be enough she needed momentum to make them count. Raising some distance she thought a moment. '_ it would be too easy for him to dodge a downward attack and force me into the ground. I am going to have to fly along the ground.'_ Not taking her optics off him she turned over and headed straight for the ground folding her wings closely to her body to gain as much speed as possible. A few meters above the earth she opened her wings fully and pulled her front claws up, effectively leveling her out and sped across the terrain. Thundertron facer her head on, he planted his feel ready for the impact. She raised her blades across her chest and at the last second pushed up with her wings laying her arms right into the chest of Thundertron. She flew up and around before the 'Con even hit the floor. (02:04 Windracer hits Thundertron with a Battle Blades. Thundertron is severely injured (19 power remaining).) Thundertron slowly stood again his optics trained on the white dragon, he pulled his weapon but it wouldn't matter before him came the speeding dragon again she laid into him and caught him on her blades. She lifted him into the air a few flaps them let the stasis locked chassis slide off and back down to the ground. (02:50 **Windracer** hits **Thundertron** with a Battle Blades. **Thundertron** has gone into stasis lock!) 

Windracer takes Thundertron  
2 for Windy.

Heros 2 - Cassetticons 1


	13. Chapter 13

Another great part writen by Windracer. ENJOY!

"You missed him?"

"Yes ma'am," Raindance muttered, head lowered. It had been an awkward scene only minutes before as Raider and Wildstrike had helped the ice dragon out from under a good portion of the south corridor. Her legs were still quite damaged, and she was currently leaning against her surrogate brother as she spoke to her sub-commander (who herself had just finished tending to Stormflash). "I suppose I underestimated that little scraplet. Those pile drivers..."

Aurora sighed wearily, waving her off. "I know. They're nasty. We should have invested in some sort of stasis fields to keep them in cassette mode. Don't worry about it, Rain. Aquila's been watching every surveillance monitor for him... he won't get out of here unnoticed."

- - -

Aquila grumbled to herself, chin resting on one fist as she flicked from video feed to video feed. Her right wing twitched slightly, the thin, brown metal feathers rustling as it did. Oh, how she'd rather be out stretching her wings right now instead of being bored to tears in the security room.

She yawned, and flipped to a surveillance camera that was situated outside the base. For a moment, the eagle didn't believe what she'd seen, but as she zoomed in, she leaned forward and snapped to attention. Awkwardly picking their way through the trees were two Transformers.

Decepticons.

"Well, well, well..."

- - -

"Primus, I can't understand how Transformers would willingly _live_ in this environment," Syphonic muttered to herself, pushing a large tree branch from her path and scowling. "So much organics it almost makes me want to output."

The red Tapedeck beside her followed quietly, optics constantly scanning the green surroundings with care. Who knew what was waiting to ambush them at moments' notice... "Aw, come on. They're just brainless beastbots, Syph. I suppose they feel more at home out here than in Central Iacon. Animal instincts and all that."

"Well even if they're _just_ brainless beastbots, they managed to take down Star Raider. I don't have a good feeling about this..."

Sythonic frowned, glancing at his sibling without a word. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had quite an uneasy feeling as well... The animal portion of the team had an overwhelming advantage on this terrain, and even the three vehicles they had been briefed about seemed to do well, also. The twin tape decks continued their trek onward, stepping carefully between the thick trees until they caught sight of what looked like a gap. The mech pulled ahead of his sister and extended his arm, halting her. "Hold up, sis. I think we finally made it through this forest."

"Finally," the other mumbled warily, stepping away from Sythonic's outstretched arm and weaving her way through the remaining foliage, coming to a halt on the edge of a wide, grassy plane. Across the swaying sea of green was a short line of more trees and beyond that was the outline of the Disposable Heroes' Headquarters.

"Rock on." The larger Tapedeck said as he smirked, joining his sister's side as they looked over the clearing. "Though I gotta wonder, don't you think we oughta go around? We're sitting cyber chickens if we go right through..."

"The cassettes can't wait," Syphonic answered flatly, looking over at him. "I say we go."

- - -

Aurora leaned back from Raindance's exposed knee joint, the damaged servo motor finally back in working order. "There," she exhaled, rubbing imaginary coolant from her brow. "That's all the manual repairs I can do. You'll need CR and your auto repair systems to cover the rest; that won't take long."

"Good," Raindance answered, sliding the knee guard back on absently. She ignored the dull throb that plagued her lower extremities and pulled herself to her feet with effort - and the dutiful assistance of her 'brother'.

Raider edged forward afterwards, looking at the medic with a worried expression. "So she's okay?"

The younger dragonbot winced internally, grimacing. While she appreciated his companionship most of the time, her surrogate sibling's over protectiveness could really grate on her. "Raid, I'm fine. Honestly... I'm not a sparkling..."

"Yeah, but-"

The large mech was interrupted as all commlinks crackled to life simultaneously, Aquila's voice on the other end. "Heads up mechs and femmes, we got us a little company approaching us from the north plain."

"How many?" Aurora responded, speaking into the port on her wrist, face now wrought with her own concern. Windracer hadn't reported in since she left to engage Thundertron in battle, Stormflash was in the infirmary, two crafty cassettes in the prison ward, an even craftier one lurking about the base, communications with the outside world jammed and Raindance had already sustained damages. If it was a full assault force, they were in trouble.

"Just two tape decks," the other Autobot replied casually, much to 'Rora's relief. "If my memory of that emergency briefing serves it's those twins Syphonic and Sythonic... Shouldn't be a problem."

Raindance's optics flickered briefly. After the upstaging she suffered at the hands of a little cassette, she was ready to prove her worth to the team and regain a bit of her dented pride. "I'm going," She announced, stepping away from Raider and the rest of the group.

"What?!" Aurora interjected, stunned. "I don't _think_ so! I just repaired you; I'll be fragged if I have to do it all over again. _I'll_ go."

The younger femme turned, looking at her with a calm expression on her face. "No, better me than you. If the team looses me; no big deal. But if the team looses our medic we're _all_ up the creek." Aurora's mouth opened and closed soundlessly as she tried to fabricate a reply, but to no avail. Raindance had a point...

Raider gave a little sigh and stepped forward. "Well, you're sure as smeg not going alone. There are two Decepticons out there, you're still damaged, and we don't know what these twins are capable of... I'm going with you."

She glanced at the towering black and silver Autobot for only a moment and nodded. "Alright, fine. Let's just get going." Raindance paused to transform swiftly into her dragon mode. "The longer we stand here talking, the closer they get to our base." With a growl, the ice dragon had turned on a dime and was tearing away at top speed. Raider soon followed his younger sibling's example and transformed, giving off a strange, fanged smirk in beast mode before leaping forward and heading off to engage the newest set of Decepticon intruders.

Section written by Windracer.


	14. Chapter 14

Syphonic stepped out and in to the clearing, "They have to know were coming by now." She stopped suddenly. "I think we're about to have company." The trees across the way started to rustle and then suddenly out came two dragons. The blue dragon's claws stretched out into the damp Earth to stop her forward momentum then she relaxed slowly idling to the right while Raider came up on the left. It seemed like an old western show down, two Decepticons and two Autobots.

"Dude, we just wanna get our friends back." Sythonic started.

"Even if we wanted to, I owe then a swift kick in the rotors." Raindance answered. Her brother snorted steam coming form his nostrils.

"I don't have time for this." Syphonic answered powering her weapon. "Lets just get through them."

"Sis, I know how they feel though I used to be one ya'know."

"I don't care." Syphonic snapped

"I know you don't. But that is beside the point." Knowing that his sister would always aim for the larger target Sythonic ran then jumped at the smaller blue dragon. ( 00:09 **Sythonic** misses **Raindance** with a Battle Blades.) Raindance was ready she had been watching each ones moves closely. She simply side stepped allowing the red Tapedeck to land between her and her adopted brother.

The two Autobots were a little surprised at the fact that the 'Cons had so much tension between them. Raider looked at Raindance and decided it best to make the most of it. Raider used Sythonic's movement to lunge at Syphonic. (00:46**Raider** misses **Syphonic** with a Battle Blades.

Her intent was to take her time and hit Raider has he came. She hated to work and would rather they come to her in the first place. ( 02:38 **Syphonic** transforms into a **Weapon** and strafes **Raider**. **Syphonic** strafes **Raider**. **Raider** is injured (73 power remaining). **Raider** is injured (63 power remaining). Raider's forward momentum was stopped as the hits came and made blistering melting holes in his armor. He was close enough he turned and swiped her with his tail sending her to the flying a few meters then crashing into the ground.

Raindance raised her fan blades and prepared to attack, the Decepticon was still a little shocked at the swiftness of the dragon. He hadn't coming to contact with many beast forms other than Soundwave's condors and Ravage, even then they were much smaller than the one before him. He got to his feet from the kneeling landing he had taken only to see the Dragon coming at him full speed. (01:15 **Raindance** hits **Sythonic** with a Battle Blades. **Sythonic** is injured (63 power remaining). He grabbed hold of her where her neck met her torso and hit her with all the power he could muster. (01:31**Sythonic** punches **Raindance**. **Raindance** is damaged (49 power remaining). Raindance coughed then gulped a few breaths of cooling air as she saw a pair of blades coming down on her. (02:30**Sythonic** hits **Raindance** with a Battle Blades. **Raindance** is severely damaged (5 power remaining).)

Raider saw Raindance, he knew to start with she wasn't up to the battle and that infuriated him. He would not allow this go to any farther. He took a few steppes back then lowered his head and powered to full speed, his tracking on high. (02:50 **Raider** transforms into a **Land Animal** and rams **Syphonic**. **Syphonic** has gone into stasis lock!) Knocking the offending Decepticon in to stasis he turned to see Raindance lifting her fan blades and striking again. (03:12Raindance hits **Sythonic** with a Battle Blades. **Sythonic** has gone into stasis lock!) He ran to her side as she sunk down depleted of power as well as dripping fluid from a few small lacerations in her armor.

"I told you I could handle myself." Though pain and damage read outs scrolled across her optic view, she was proud of herself.

"I know. For now we got to get you to CR." He opened his communicator and called to Aquila. "Raider to Aquila."

"Aquila here."

"Two nasty 'Cons down, but we've both taken a bit of a beating."

"Understood. I'll inform Aurora." Aquila closed the link.

Raider transformed into his robot mode and took her into his arms. He turned and walked the way he came.

Raider takes Syphonic, Raindance takes Sythonic.

Heroes 4 – Cassetticons 1


	15. Chapter 15

Rumble walked through the Heroes base quietly. A closed communication had told him that Soundwave had finally managed to enter the strong hold. He followed his ingrained homing signal up two floors and into a small storage area. Once the door closed Soundwave transformed and came out of the shadows.

"It's about time. Buzzsaw is fine he just needs released, but Sustain seems to be having some issue. I don't know if the Autobots did anything to her."

"Understood." Soundwave announced then transformed again. "Take me to her."

Rumble picked up the tape deck, and then started to retrace his steps.

"Well what is left, I don't want to have any surprises." Windracer asked.

"Rumble is still running around here somewhere, and Soundwave hasn't even been spotted." Raindance answered.

"That worries me, he is way too sneaky. Spread out we need to find him." The femdragon opened her comlink. "Frostbite, Soundwave is still out there and Rumble is probably making his way to him be prepared."

"Alright, if I see anything I'll send the alert." She checked on the two Cassetticons still in the cells. The smaller green one looked as if she were plotting. While the gold condor cocked his head and looked as if listening. She wondered for a moment if there was anyway Soundwave could send a transmission.

Rumble peered into the darkness of the walkway that had been destroyed when he had run in to Raindance earlier. He stepped lightly over the rubble and headed back down the stairs to the detention center. Soundwave transformed once Rumble stopped listening to the closed door. 

Buzzsaw stopped suddenly then started to caw.

"What is wrong with you?" Frostbite looked in the cell at the bird, nothing looked any different. The cell door suddenly shut down and the bird jumped flying out at her. "How the?" She looked at the control console, there stood Soundwave. "WINDY HE'S HERE!!" she yelled as Buzzsaw and Rumble both attacked in unison. She kicked off Rumble but, couldn't dodge the laser blasts that followed.

After the smoke cleared Rumble walked to Sustain and helped her out of the cell, the look in Sustain's optics cold and fearless. "I think its time to test it."

"Your gonna test THAT here?" Rumble asked slightly shocked.

"Better here than our own base." Sustain looked at Soundwave for the signal. The larger Decepticon nodded having Rumble and Buzzsaw enter first. "This is it. I hope it works." Soundwave nodded again. Then left the way he came.

The comlink crackled than blared out with Frostbite's announcement. "I am on my way!" Windracer called back. She ran through the base skipping the stairs allowing what she would open of her wings to slow her as she bounded down them. She broke though the detention center door to find Frostbite lying in stasis lock. Opening her comlink she was about to call from aid when the entire base started to shake. Changing her mind she called for an evacuation.

"Windracer to all Heroes abandon base. I repeat abandon base. Meet back at the Volcano!" She took a step back and flapped her wings, heading up and out of the detention area. The nearest exit was the doors to the plains; she had hoped she would catch Soundwave there. She flapped again in the small confines of the hall her wings scrapping the sides as she did, also thanking primus under her breath for the gift of flight trying to walk in such a manor would have proved most difficult. She didn't mind leaving Frostbite in the holding area that place was the most reinforced, but someone would have to find Soundwave as well as be on the outside to dig her up. Putting her head down she slammed into the doors out into the plain. In front of her about 80 feet was the small cassette deck in his Tapedeck mode the sound that came from him was nothing like she had ever heard. She put her claws up over her audios but it wasn't just the sound that was affecting her. The pressure came in pulses, and each one seemed to make her move back a little more. Each time she took a step the pressure came up; she could hear the noise of it all on the base behind her as it begins to rattle apart. Another attempt to make it to the Decepticon stopping him failed before she felt the pains within causing her to be stasis locked herself.

Soundwave transformed and ejected Sustain out he wanted her to see the first successful test. "Weapon works." 

"Yeah I'd say so." Let's get out of here before they dig out of it.

Soundwave nodded and started to eject cassettes "Team retrieval" He commanded.


End file.
